My Two cents on the LOK Season Finally
by webhead112233
Summary: Just a few words on the end of an era. T for language.


My god, this episode. It had it's problems, and their actually pretty glaring ones, but in the end, it was just as grand, if not grander, than we expected of it.

I only have a few moments before the angry mob gets here to burn me at the stake for putting up another story that isn't really fanfiction, so how about I hit the high points.

Holy shit! Bolin is lifting that whole section of wall up by himself!

(Woo makes escape plan) Woo has reason to exist! Took him long enough!

(Sees Milo going for the paint) What is that little gremlin up to?

Use the paint to take out the visual ports! Are we certain this isn't a video game?

(Here's Veric's first plan) Well, we're only eight minutes in. so either this plan fails or takes really long to execute.

Fail it is.

Is it just me, or does Asami's dad's explanation of how to defeat the mecha giant sound like he's still a bad guy.

"I can convert it to a plasma cannon." How convenient.

Badger moles!

This battle is every flavor of epic, and the building thing was awesome, but why don't they bend the ground to throw it off balance?

(Woo gives himself up) Well, this is a trap.

Badger moles!

Do the thing for the rest of their lives!

That water bending is amazing! Why aren't they bending the ground to throw it off balance?

I can see the parachutes!

Wow that lazer is useless.

Convert all power to thrusters!

Um dude, move. Seriously move, the ice is breaking, move. Fucking move! Holy shit! They brought him back just to kill him didn't they?

Plan A didn't work? I'm shocked.

We get it! The writers want us to like Mako!

Slllllllllllllllllllllllllllowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww mmmmmmmmmmmmmottttttiiiiiiionnnnnnnn doooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuubllllllllllllle KO!

Um, Kuvira, those are the spirit wiles, you kind of pissed those off earlier.

The cannon is there to? How convenient.

Spirit bomb!

this whole story arc could have been avoided by about three therapy sessions. I am simultaneously unsurprised and overwhelmed. Also, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst!

So, your just going to let yourself get arrested? No argument? Okay.

Veric and Julee are married! Fuck yeah!

Why is Bolin the priest?

Ha! Woo equals America!

Oh god, their not going to try and reinstate KorraXMako at the last second just so they can end on a romance are they? You already gave him relevance don't fuck it all up now!

Thank god, he did his part, ad now he's gone.

Did Korra just reverse exposition?

You'll notice I've said nothing about the last couple scenes. Well, I have a quaint little metaphor for that.

The shows were all playing cards. Sonic Boom was out on the first hand. Amazing World of Gumball, Mordecai and Rigby, and Steven Universe did pretty good, but didn't get enough good cards enough times to keep in the game, My Little Pony and Gravity Falls locked horns and skirmished until they canceled each other out.

All that was left was Adventure Time and Legend of Korra. AT had watched LOK handle the cards. LOK was going great, but on a grand scale, AT could handle it. The cards LOK placed during the finally would blot AT out for awhile, but AT would recover fast.

But LOK just smiled. "Hey, LOK has one more card!" GF pointed out. "What is it?" MLP asked. "Oh nothing." LOK said, grinning wider.

"Nothing my ass, play your last card, your deck is empty!" AT demanded. AT was right, LOK's deck was empty, the card in LOK's hands was all that was left.

"I don't think you want me to, especially seeing as you've been holding onto the same card for years now. You really should have played it, you would've won." LOK said, playing the final card; canon lesbianism.

"Game. Set. Match. Better luck next time; though, I'm afraid I wont be around for it."

Every show's jaw dropped as LOK stood up, gathered its things, and quietly walked away, leaving them forever changed.

KorraXAsami is canon bitch! "Their just friends." I hear you typing. Well, stop being stupid. You watch Legend of Korra, so clearly you have the power to recognize genius.

If it had just been the hand holding, it might be something that could be brushed off; amounting to nothing more than a few dirty jokes and a handful of ship-fics.

But that isn't all that happened. They held hands as they entered the spirit portal and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they went on their private vacation to the spirit world. And it isn't like I'm grasping at straws either, blind men saw the little hints at KorraXAsami; their scattered throught the whole series, not just this season. For fuck sake, she made Korra blush! By complimenting her hair!

Even if you can convince yourself that this doesn't mean anything, you need to remember something. This isn't just any scene in any episode. This is the last scene of the last episode of the last series. This is the moment they chose to bottle the whole shebang, just like Last Air Bender ended with Aang and Katara's immortally memorable and passionate kiss.

It's not outright stated, but there's just too much focus and emphasis put into it for it not to be important. This, friends, is a subtle as fuck lesbian couple god dammit. I apologize for all my swearing, I know some see it as a sign of stupidity; but I subscribe to Vsauce and swear in times of great emotion.

The writers of Legend of Korra are god-tier, and no one has ever questioned that. They have left us with an amazing episode, an amazing romance, an amazing season, and an amazing series. They've opened the flood gates, just as Avatar the Last Air Bender did before them. They will be sorely missed, but it's time to move forward, with everything they've given us. I don't know where this change in the tides are going to take us, but I'll dive in if you will.

Uh oh, I can hear the mob at my door. Remember what's been said, and remember, just like this season has been hammering in, change is good.


End file.
